In mass and/or rapid transit operations, it is conventional practice to employ a solenoid control valve to operate a spring-applied pneumatically-released brake assembly on the transit vehicles. In operation, an electrical command signal is momentarily applied to the solenoid to establish a connection to release the brakes or to establish a connection to apply the brakes. It will be understood that in the event that the pneumatic power supply is interrupted, the brakes will be applied by the spring in the brake unit. Now, when the fluid brake pressure is reapplied to the valve, the valve must assume the brake-applied position. It will be appreciated that if the valve remains in or assumes brake-released position, the resulting brake release would cause a potentially dangerous and unsafe condition. Thus, it is necessary that the valve causes the delivery chamber and port to be exhausted since the brakes are applied when there is no air pressure being conveyed to the brake unit.